Nightmares Fade
by FictWriterKaila22
Summary: When nightmares chase you, who do you run to? Donatello was her first thought. DxA My first fict ever, so please go easy. I'm a huge fan of the new show. I do not own the show! Rated M! Good reviews will result in the next chapter! ;)


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TMNT!

Nightmares Fade

The wind howled as it pounded the rain against the side of the apartment. Tree limbs scratched against the window panes, ripping through the thunders rumbling. With a clap of lightning April sat up. Her face and body drenched in sweat. Her mind thankful to be out of that hellish nightmare. She glanced at the clock, still shaken. It read 2:15am. Groaning she flopped back down on to the soft bed. But tonight it felt like rocks were taking the place of memory foam. She wanted to get up and walk somewhere. But the rain hindered those plans. Considering her options, which was staying in her rocky bed or going out. She was definitely not staying here. Hurriedly she dressed and flew down the stairs and out the front door. Her heart told her feet exactly where to go.

Her boots diving into every puddle, she hurried to where her real home was. And where the one person she loved with every fiber of her being was. Donatello. In the sewers now she made her way more quickly, almost too hasty. For a second her mind questioned why. Her brain responding with an image of Donnie smiling. Her heart stopped for a brief moment only to restart with a solid hammering in her chest. She had to see him. Had to be in his arms. His scent; musky but sweet. Everything about him made her want to be near him, and never leave.

She approached the entrance to the Turtles lair. Everything was dark. No lights, nor sounds. Even the pinball machine was unplugged. She knew everyone was asleep. As silently as she could she crept to Donatello's room. Now in front of his door she felt her legs get heavy. Feet not wanting to move, joints locked with imaginary super glue. But her thoughts pounded back; pictures of the green mutant filling her head. Feeling her face heat up, she no longer felt cemented to the floor. Using her newly attainted skills, thanks to Master Splinter and their training, she picked the lock. Surprised by the lock to begin with, but she could understand wanting privacy when you have 3 other brothers. Especially Mikey.

*Click* she froze, fingers crossed that Donnie didn't hear that. But she melted hearing a soft snore, knowing only then he was fast alseep. Gliding across the wood floor, almost floating, she moved silently towards his bed. She hovered over him, running her eyes along the tall mutant turtle laying precisely on his side. An arm bent behind his head, content and comfortable. A thin sheet lay on top of him, it's fabric rippled over his body like the waves of an ocean. His mask was removed revealing a full view of his face. All of his gear had been removed and surprisingly enough, his shell. He looked almost human. His muscles were in all the right places, facial shape and features as well were very human-like. In the dim light his skin wasn't so green but the tint of leaf green remained. April slowly removed her boots and jacket, both dripping wet. Next off came her sweater and thick jeans. She was down to her bra and panties. She shivered for sewers were not known for being very warm. She snatched up the end of the sheet and held her breath as she gracefully slid into the bed.

Donatello couldn't tell what was going on. His mind still groggy from sleep and dreams of April. Very good dreams at that because at that moment Donnie noticed he was half hard. Groaning he opened his eyes revealing the soft red hair in front of him. He almost choked now realizing what was going on. April was in bed with him. He immediately felt his face heat up, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. He cleared his throat to speak, but nothing came out. Licking his lips he gave it another go.  
"A..April. What're you doing here so late..?" His face hardening, "And more importantly, what's wrong?" The red haired girl jumped not noticing he was awake. She sighed, resting back into her spot in the bed.  
"It's nothing Donnie really.. I-I had a nightmare. It was so real, I just didn't want to be alone." The mutants face softened. Feeling like her hero once again, being the one she wanted to save her from the monsters in her dreams. He reached out his arms towards her back, sliding the tiniest bit closer. April gave a small jump when she felt three-fingered hands flatten against her bare back. The hands were surprisingly warm, clearly a few degrees over a humans body temperature. The warmth helped her relax into the hands as they began to rub in circles. Donnie started, "Maybe a nice muscle relaxing will help you drift into a more peaceful and fulfilling restful sleep."

He moved his hands with expertise and fluid motion. April's nightmare seemed like a distant memory now. Slowly winding down into the back massage April remembered what she was wearing. And even better, how close in the bed she was to him. But the massage felt so amazing that she couldn't help but remain still. Donatello knew she was enjoying it as he felt her back untense. He gazed at her neck, her pale skin look almost like smooth milk. Hating the distance every second he wasn't close enough to her, so he moved closer. He leaned in and kissed her neck, trailing them as he continued with the massage.

Her skin was smooth just as he thought. And.. Sweet? Maybe from a body wash or spray. The kisses had only added to April's pleasure. A soft moan escaping her lips. Donnie had defiantly heard that. April's moan sounded like heaven to the mutants ears and it was all he needed to start sucking on her neck. Her moans growing slowly louder as he left a trail of small hickeys down the back of her neck. He never thought he'd hear these sounds coming out of her mouth. He struggled to restrain himself as he felt himself become more and more aroused. Slowly he began to emit pheromones that were most defiantly result of their mutation, for normal turtles are not able to do so. April felt her head lighten, the scent of a strange new musk filled the air. It was so rich and exotic smelling. Her face flushed as she continued to inhale it. Coming back down to earth for a second just to realize her lower area was also hot and also becoming very wet.


End file.
